


Lumbay Lagi

by nekotetsurou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotetsurou/pseuds/nekotetsurou
Summary: "Tooru, Kamusta ka na?" yan ang mga katagang lumabas sa bibig ni Iwa nang makita niya ang dating tinatangi, na masayang kasama ang iba.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru





	Lumbay Lagi

isa

dalawa

tatlo

apat

lima

anim

pito

walo

siyam

sampu


End file.
